


I am Tristan

by itstuukkatime



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstuukkatime/pseuds/itstuukkatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I can't sleep:<br/>Tristan Romero was adopted after being placed into Foster care by social services. He is now a part of the Romero family. (Bates Motel)<br/>This is Tristan's story about how he survived, his new life, being the captain to the towns AAA hockey team and one certain girl that he can't seem to get out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep:  
> Tristan Romero was adopted after being placed into Foster care by social services. He is know a part of the Romero family. (Bates Motel)  
> This is Tristan's story about how he survived an abusive childhood, his new life, being the captain to the towns AAA hockey team and one certain girl that he can't seem to get out of his mind.

“When you judge other people without wanting to know the true story behind their actions, is usually when there is something inside of you that is so broken that if you found out what you believed about them was a lie, you wouldn’t want to accept it or make amends.” 

17 year old Tristan Romero looked around the class room. For the past week and a half the Twelfth grade English class had been writing essays. Each student was to pick a topic to write about. Tristan decided to write his story. Now it was time for him to present. He could see Mackenzie grinning from the back of the class. Mac knew how much Tristan hated presenting. Both boys would much rather be working out at the gym, or playing some puck at the hockey rink.  
"When ever you're ready, Mr. Romero." Tristan looked at Mr.Grey -the old, crooked looking English teacher- and cleared his throat.  
It was now or never.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for how horrible the grammar is.

"The first time my father ever failed me as a child was when I was around 5. My dad was the coach of my hockey team. One day I had to use the bathroom, once I was in the locker room I couldn't get my hockey pants off in time and I ended up wetting myself." " I didn't think anyone would notice, so I finished putting my gear back on and headed out to the ice to finish practice." What came next would haunt Tristan for the rest of his life. " By the time we all got into the locker room again, everyone could smell it. It wasn't hard. My dad soon figured out who it was coming from. He was pissed." 'Tristan here has seem to have had an accident.' Tristan could remember standing there, his cheeks red hot. "Do you know what we do to boys who are too old to be wetting themselves?" Tristan could remember looking around the locker room, watching as the other boys shook there heads. "My father took me over to the showers and stripped me naked. If that wasn't embarrassing enough he made me take a cold shower while the other boys watched." I was the youngest and _smallest_ on the team. I remember the other boys and my father laughing at me." He went to open his mouth to continue, but no sound came out.


End file.
